Things To Do When Stuck In An Elevator
by McAbbyGirl4Life
Summary: Jealousy is never a good thing but it can get ugly when thrust into the capable hands of one Abby Sciuto. What bizarre happening will bring our Goth and geek together? And who is behind this well designed scheme?
1. Stuck!

**Ok, so I know we don't even know who Parker is yet (in fact I don't even know if thats her first name...I think its her last) but I needed a character like that to make Abby jealous so she fit the profile...i guess :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Abby had disliked Parker the moment she saw her. After witnessing several flirty remarks and furtive glances shared between this stuck-up blonde and _her_ geek she immediately despised her. And slowly negative feelings toward her special computer wiz clouded her mind as well. Tim knew better than to do something so destructive as flirt with another gorgeous videogame expert! Abby was his number one! She always had been! Always…. sort of…. well, for the most part…not really actually. So, she wasn't his girlfriend but she had been his best friend for 7 years and she had no intention of surrendering that title to anyone. Not to Tony, or Ziva or anybody. He was HER geek and no one else's. Regardless if they rarely ever spoke to each other or saw each other any more whenever they were around one another their special bond glowed stronger than ever. And even if they didn't show any signs of affection or express their friendship as nearly as much as they used to it was still there as powerful and resilient as ever.

"And if that snitch dares try and steal my geek I'll-"

"Abby?" Pondered a horribly familiar voice, cutting off her fit of rage.

Abby sucked in an aggravated groan and turned to face her intruder.

"Hi, Parker," She greeted in a falsely jovial voice, while viciously suppressing a grimace.

"What are you doing down here." She added in a less friendly voice that had an air of animosity to it.

"Um, well, I had some questions…about Tim. And from what I've heard from Tony and Ziva you two are pretty tight so I figured you were the person to ask." Parker responded hesitantly.

The blonde stood gazing at the peculiar Goth for a moment before cautiously treading into the possibly hazardous territory of Abby's lab.

"What do you want to know?" Abby asked, the hostility of her voice shocking herself somewhat.

"I was just wondering…" Parker began slowly, clearly alarmed by Abby's behavior. "Just…what kind of man he is."

"McGee, he's…" Abby swallowed, hating having to continue, but bursting with compliments for her best friend…even if she understood that this was not going to help her situation any. "He's a really great guy. He's sweet, fun to be with and he really knows how to make the ones he loves smile. He's a little shy, but that just makes him all the more endearing." A bittersweet grin was gradually spreading across Abby's face as she reviewed the qualities of her Timmy that she so adored.

"Abby?"

"What!" Abby growled, making little effort to dull the cutting edge her voice had taken on.

"Is there something going on between you guys?" Parker asked bluntly.

"What? No! I mean we're, we like…we're really good friends…but no never…I mean once but things are different now…I mean um…he's my best friend but…" It was unlike Abby to stumble over her words in such a McGee-like fashion.

"So, your saying he's single?" Parker pressed, blind to Abby's stutters. She was clearly aware that she had hit a sensitive subject.

Her sudden boldness forced fury to blister up inside of Abby. She opened her mouth to let out a steamy retort when she once again was cut off, this time by someone she treasured rather than detested.

"Hey, Abs!" McGee's sweet, cheerful voice greeted her. "Parker, I was looking for you. Gibbs needs you upstairs…"

"Oh, me and Abby were just talking."

McGee glanced worriedly at Abby clearly to check on her state of well-being. Abby was seething, but she was convinced she was hiding it quite well. Tim however was not.

"Yeah, but your not really supposed to be down here," Tim reprimanded gently. "We should head back upstairs."

"Ok, Timmy."

A sudden still silence swept over the room at her words. The atmosphere was unpredictably icy as everything came crashing down abruptly in the world of Abby. Her breathing ceased, her ever moving hands stopped, and her brain fogged over. A sudden realization hit her like a blow to the stomach, knocking the wind out of her as those simple words slipped out of Parker's lips: Timmy was no longer her Timmy. Her Timmy was gone with the cherished memories of them slaving over computers together, kicking his butt at his own videogame, and going out to lunch. At that moment their special bond that labeled them as best friends, that incredible connection that fused their two brains together was broken. The ever-shining glow of their friendship was finally extinguished. She felt like crying.

McGee's eyes immediately journeyed to Abby to survey her reaction. Her face displayed nothing but pure, raw emotion that tore into him like a knife.

"Look, Parker, uh that's actually Abby's special nickname fore me so-"

"I haven't called you that in forever McGee so it's not even my nickname for you anymore. She can call you whatever she wants." Abby snarled, the words tasting like poison in her mouth as her voice hardened with resentment.

McGee's lower lip protruded slightly at Abby's betrayal. He didn't care that she never called him that anymore it was still their special nickname.

"Ok, I guess we should go upstairs then…Timmy?" Parker said innocently.

"Tim." McGee stated firmly.

"Just get out of here, I have work to do!" Abby growled at them. Noting her aggressive tone Tim quickly steered Parker out of there to avoid any more damage. He shot a concerned backwards glance at Abby before he disappeared. Their eyes met for a brief moment, but Abby swiftly broke the connection so Tim silently left.

Abby's thoughts were consumed with her encounter with Parker and the recent discovery she had just made about her and Tim's relationship. It had been a good 5 minutes since Tim had departed with the little devil's spawn. Anger and hatrid were billowing menacingly inside of Abby, threatening to burst out. She wanted to do something, to give Parker a piece of her mind. So finally she acted on impulse rather than common sense and stomped determinedly up to the squad room rage shoving her along faster as she went. She stampeded into the room, a wild expression on her face as she advanced towards Parker.

The room went silent as Abby stood there, here figure towering with an indescribable fury as she prepared her vicious retort.

"Don't. You. EVER call McGee "Timmy" again if you want to live to see you're next birthday. I can kill you and leave no forensic evidence!" Abby shouted, her emerald eyes lighting up with a ferocious fire as they pierced the victim of her assailment with a vehement glare.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really think you'd mind seeing that nothing was going on between the two of you." Parker replied coolly, not at all taken aback by Abby's attack.

"That doesn't matter. It's MY nickname! I can up with it 6 years ago and NO ONE else is allowed to use it!"

"I call him "Timmy"." Tony interjected.

"What?" Abby asked reversing her glare to Tony who instantly cowered under it.

She looked suddenly deflated at the news that her special name had been turned into nothing more than casual McNickname. Her glare transformed into a forlorn pout and her entire demeanor changed. The realization hit her again like a ton of bricks. There was nothing special about their relationship anymore. McGee had found another computer buddy; Tony had taken over the job of addressing him by her nickname and was now his best friend. She was a faded memory now. With this heavy comprehension weighing her down Abby turned and fled to the solitude of the elevator. McGee jumped up and raced after her. The elevator doors were extremely close to closing when Tim's hand slipped through and they happily re-opened allowing him access.

"Go away, McGee!" Abby pleaded, but Tim was already hitting the off switch.

The steely glow of the room overwhelmed them as McGee turned to face her. She had suddenly found the floor very interesting and refused to look up. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder silently requesting that she turn her head up.

"Hey, Abs come on." Tim murmured quietly.

She gazed up at him. His turquoise orbs shone in the semi-darkness as they bore into hers.

"What's going on?" He questioned softly.

"Nothing." Came Abby's short response.

McGee waited a moment before prescribing Abby some of her own medicine.

"Come here." Tim said, wrapping her into an embrace. Her body was limp against his and her arms were hanging uselessly at her sides but she made no effort to resist his hold.

"I'm sorry about today, Abby." He told her softly, holding her tightly to his chest.

"McGee?" Abby said, her voice slightly muffled due to her head being buried in his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

She shifted her position before answering so he could hear her clearly.

"I don't want you holding me."

There wasn't an ounce of anger or bitterness in her voice. She just sounded purely wounded.

"Ok." McGee breathed letting his arms drop, as he released her from his grasp. Without a word she went over to the switch and flipped it on. They waited for the hum of the elevator to rumble to life, but it declined to do so. Tim flicked the switch on and off several more times but ended up with the same result.

They were stuck.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good. Bad. Stupid. Intriguing. Please let me know and drop a review!**


	2. Reality TV

**Thank you soooo much for the reviews guys! They are really helping my inspiration flow :) Glad your liking the story!**

* * *

5 minutes had gone by since their unfortunate discovery. Abby had already shrunk into a corner of the elevator with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. McGee ineffectively flicked the switch numerous times, but had come up with the same result. The icy silence persisted as 5 minutes turned to 10, and from 10 to 20. A half hour passed before a single sentence was spoken.

"I think we're stuck." McGee stated, clarifying the obvious situation, his voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Ya think, McGee?" Abby snapped, clearly infuriated with their current position.

"Look, Abs. This could be a lot worse." McGee replied soothingly, countering her derisive comment.

"McGee, I am stuck in an elevator with the last person in the world I would like to be with at the moment, I'm tired, I'm angry, I haven't had my second Caf-Pow today, and I want to be alone. How could this be worse?" Abby ranted heatedly.

McGee wisely chose not to respond. He quietly sunk down next to Abby on the grimy elevator floor. Their shoulders made contact and Abby instantly cringed away from his touch. McGee permitted a soft, prolonged sigh to escape his lips.

"Abby, what's wrong?" He questioned again sensitively.

Abby shot him an aggravated scowl before turning her head away irritably.

"I'm fine."

"Abs, you're upset about something. Come on, you can talk to me."

"Why would you care?" Abby whimpered, and immediately regretted her impulsive words.

"Abby, why wouldn't I care?" McGee exclaimed in astonishment, twisting in place to look directly at her.

Abby's lower lip puckered and she glowered at the formerly lit numbers.

"Abby," McGee repeated, tenderly placing a hand on her shoulder as he stared anxiously at her crumpled figure. She recoiled once more under his touch, but Tim made no effort to remove his hand.

"Why wouldn't I care?"

She was cowering under his intense gaze.

"Abs, what's going on?"

"McGee, that's not what I meant!" She exploded, finally breaking after enduring several more moments under his attentive teal eyes. "It just…came out wrong. Of course you care." Her last sentence sounded more like a reassurance to herself rather than a statement.

McGee remained patient, knowing there was more to come.

"Its just…sometimes I don't think you care." Abby admitted almost inaudibly.

"Why would you think that?" Tim wondered in bewilderment. Abby had gotten to her feet not, Tim realized, because she was annoyed with him, but out of the usual overload of energy that always flooded her veins. However, in result of her anxious state of mind, it was overcapacity her system and she clearly had nowhere to deposit it. She rung her hands restlessly, and glanced uncertainly over to him.

"I'm just angry. I didn't mean anything." Abby said unconvincingly.

"Why are you angry? Is it someone…or something that upset you?"

"Uh, someone." She replied reluctantly.

"Who?"

"No one."

"Me?"

"No!"

"Then who?"

Regret and misery shadowed her features. McGee watched half intrigued half terrified as her entire appearance transformed as sorrow and resentment bubbled up inside her. And finally like a shook up can of pop she erupted, letting out a ferocious noise that resembled a broken vacuum cleaner as she sprayed the contents of her bottled up anger everywhere.

"I'm mad at you! I'm just so angry with you because you never _ever_ come down to my lab anymore!"

McGee blinked. Of all the things he had done wrong before that was the last one he had expected to conjure up such passionate rage in Abby.

"That's it?" McGee questioned quizzically. He regretted the words the instant they left his mouth.

"Well…yeah. Its just- it gets so lonely down there." Abby confessed despondently.

"I thought you liked working alone?"

"I do! I seriously can't work when someone else it there…except with you. You're different. Your like a- a plug in that enhances my software!"

Tim looked slightly taken aback at being compared to a software plug in, but far from offended.

"Yeah, and- and when your not their I don't function as well…but I guess you don't like coming down to my lab." Abby mumbled disconsolately.

"What? Abs, no. I love coming down to your lab!" McGee insisted convincingly.

"You're just saying that." Abby accused.

"No. I'm saying it because I mean it." He replied firmly, yet gently.

"Then why are you never down there?" Abby wondered, puncturing him with a severe gaze her voice suddenly gravely with seriousness.

McGee let out a sigh and licked his lips.

"I'm never down in your lab anymore because I thought you didn't want me down there." He stated simply.

Abby's eyes rounded in surprise. It was now her turn to be baffled.

"McGee, why wouldn't I want you down in my lab?" She asked in shock.

"Well, because…you never seemed happy when I was down there and I like seeing you happy so I figured if I didn't go down there anymore- you'd be happier." Tim explained softly.

"Tim, that is absolutely the most illogical logic I have ever heard of!" Abby burst out as if the idea of Tim withdrawing his presence from her "Labby" was the most ludicrous thing she had ever heard.

"And I'm _always _happy when you're down in my lab!" She added vigorously.

"Not lately."

"It's not because of you…I'm just mad at-" She stopped herself.

"Mad at what?"

Her lips were sealed.

"Mad at what, Abs?"

"I'm mad at me." Abby disclosed, her voice so low it was almost impossible to hear. She frowned slightly as she tentatively plopped down next to him. McGee shot her a swift glance. Abby had said all that she was going to say for the moment, but that was enough for him for now. They weren't all together again, but they were a lot better than where they had started.

_Meanwhile while this was taking place…_

It was clever._ Probably the brightest idea I ever came up with. _thought Tony DiNozzo smugly. Both he and Ziva were comfortably stationed on the floor in front of the elevator. Both were smothered with piles of unfinished paperwork. Both were eating Chinese. And both were equipped with large, vivid orange construction cones. It had, of course, taken a minimal of 5 seconds to come up with the brilliant scheme of locking his Probie and the Mistress of the Dark in the elevator together. And, of course, another minute and 25 seconds to figure out how to shut the elevator down. Altogether, it took a 1 minute and 30 seconds to accomplish the deed of finding a way to force his favorite geeks to sort out their issues…something he had wanted to do for a long time. And now he and Ziva were basking in the enjoyable results of their labor.

"Its like reality TV." Tony said with an impish grin as another shout was heard from the elevator.

"Ah, yes I have been watching more TV now. That is the one with all the facts about animals, yes?" Ziva replied, looking proud of her newly found knowledge.

"No, Ziva. That's Animal Planet," Tony explained with an air of exasperation. "Reality TV is like were you watch real people in real situations." He elaborated while forking a large mouthful of noodles into his mouth.

She shot him a bewildered look.

"Basically this." He said barely understandable through a mouth full, making a gesture to the elevator. Another yell was heard from above as though to back up Tony's words and they immediately lifted their cones to eavesdrop.

* * *

**You know the drill guys :)**


	3. Conversation Hearts

**Sorry it took so long to update!**

* * *

Neither uttered a single word for several minutes. It was a companionable silence that was tremendously refreshing compared to their previous state of comradeship, or lack thereof, and they both eagerly accepted it with open arms. Abby was just closing her eyes, her head cautiously drooping onto McGee's shoulder when a thunderous rumble from his stomach corrupted their silence. Abby glanced at McGee in surprise, her face breaking into an amused smile.

"I er, didn't have lunch today." He admitted apologetically, embarrassment engulfing his demeanor. Abby let out an entertained giggle, which made Tim's ears, go a stunning red.

"All I had was a Caf-Pow." She replied regretfully, dismissing his discomfort. Both of their stomachs groaned simultaneously.

"Well," McGee started, his eyes gazing helplessly around the elevator as if he were possibly missing the feast that was most certainly right in front of him and his eyes were merely playing tricks on him. "There's always uh…. hang on a sec!" He exclaimed a moment later. Abby watched curiously as he dug through his coat pocket and withdrew a small box of leftover Conversation Hearts from Valentine's Day. They were suppose to accompany the dozen roses he had sent Sarah for Valentine's Day, but he had forgotten to include them.

"I guess it's better than nothing." Tim mumbled sheepishly as he passed Abby the box. She promptly ripped the top open and dumped half of its contents into the palm of his hand.

"Thanks to you, we will not die of starvation." Abby said confidently as she began sorting the hearts in her hand into groups organized by color.

"So, how long do you think we'll be in here?" McGee wondered aloud as he lifted a blue tinted candy to his mouth. He was just about to plop it in to savor its blue raspberry goodness when Abby's hand slapped it away. The tiny heart flew out of his hand and shattered as it hit the elevator wall.

"Abs!" McGee protested as he glanced forlornly at the powdery broken pieces of the candy. "What was that for?"

"That one was mine! You weren't supposed to let it go." Abby said crossly.

"Did you want some of mine?" Tim asked in perplexity.

"No."

McGee's brow furrowed deeply with his increased puzzlement.

"You're supposed to give me yours and I'm supposed to give you mine. Then we have to do what they say. Haven't you ever given anyone Conversation hearts before?" Abby explained with an air of amazement at the thought that he had never given anyone this delectable Valentine treat.

"Once. In the second grade. I gave one that said, "Be my friend" to a girl in my class that I liked." McGee reminisced with a distant look in his eye.

"Awww, that's so sweet." Abby gushed.

"Yeah, well, that's not what she thought. She gave it back and told me I was "Too geeky for her." I was heartbroken." McGee recalled with a saddened chuckle.

"Aw, well, you're not too geeky for me." Abby replied affectionately. Tim flashed her a sideways grin before turning his attention to the small pile of chalky candy in his palm. His forehead wrinkled in concentration as he read the faded words on each of the small hearts.

"McGee!" Abby exclaimed a moment later when she caught what he was doing.

"Uh…what?" McGee wondered, confusion seeping onto his expression.

"You not supposed to read them! You just give one to me at random." Abby reprimanded again, this time with an air of slight annoyance in result of Tim's ignorance of the tradition.

"Sorry." McGee apologized. He shook his head in bemusement at the complexity of the tiny treats. He selected a faded green one and handed it to her, praying it didn't imply anything stupid or inappropriate.

"Oh, _really _McGee?" Abby remarked mysteriously as she tossed it in her mouth.

"What did it say?" McGee inquired anxiously. Abby merely smirked and handed him an orange one. He read it wordlessly before stating it aloud in uncertainty.

"Ez to love?"

"_Easy_ to love, McGee," Abby explained. "And you are easy to love."

McGee's brain jolted to a halt before slamming into overdrive trying to come up with an intelligent response to her statement.

"You're easy to love too, Abs." He finally managed. Abby's familiar, vibrant grin broke across her face sending a warm shiver down McGee's back. He sucked quietly on the candy, savoring its flavorful, cream sickle goodness. Tim then passed Abby a pink one.

"McGee, this ones blank. That means it's a bad omen unless you write something on it."

"Ok, we'll do that at the end." Tim promised giving her a one with a message on it.

"Awww, thanks Timmy!" Abby laughed, flashing him the faded letters that read distinctly "Ur hot". McGee blushed furiously, which made Abby's grin broaden.

"What McGee? You don't think I'm attractive?" Abby questioned, her eyes flickering mischievously.

"No, no…I mean you're-" McGee searched desperately for an escape before this got awkward, but seeing none he figured he may as well be honest. "I think you're very attractive."

Abby seemed satisfied with his answer and threw him another heart.

McGee stifled an abruptly wide grin as he caught the heart. Her vivaciousness always caught him off guard but it never failed to make him smile.

Reading swiftly over the message that read "High 5" Tim obediently held up his hand for Abby to slap. With out a word Abby followed the unsaid instructions. The contact of their two hands echoed in the compactness of the room. Tim smiled as he plopped the candy into his mouth and crunched it happily.

"Ooooh, your not gonna like this one." Abby commented impishly a moment later after reading hers.

"And why is that?" McGee inquired apprehensively.

"Because I have to do this!" Abby replied and with a playful grin tackled him to the dirty elevator floor. Squeals of laughter rang out as Abby tickled Tim's sides.

"Abs, get off-" But the rest of his command was lost as another fit of giggles over took him. Abby finally allowed him to push her off, and her relentless tickles finally ceased.

"You're cruel." McGee gasped, tears of laughter streaming down his cheeks as they both lay on the grimy elevator floor.

"I know." Abby replied gleefully, as she rolled over to rest her chin on Tim's heaving chest.

There was a lasting moment of sudden wonder as they both stared happily at one another, both thoroughly enjoying the others company. Tim's hand reached out to push a strand of loose black hair behind Abby's ear that had slipped out of one of her pigtails in the scuffle. Their grins expanded widely, but abruptly the moment ended followed by a cloud of awkwardness. McGee cleared his throat uncomfortably as he sat up. In an attempt to lighten the mood once more he reached into his pocket for another conversation heart. It was then that he realized the atmosphere was not going to change and it was also then that he was struck with an idea. He pulled out his knife that he always carried with him (compliments to rule #9) and took two of the "possessed" conversation hearts that had no writing on them. Abby watched him curiously as he carved something into the two hearts. Finally satisfied with the end result he handed them to her.

They read simply: _Y R U mad at U._

Abby took in a breath and her eyes met Tim's soft, gentle ones. It was time.

* * *

.**Thank you for all the reviews on this story! Also I gladly accept criticism so if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out!Thank you guys again!  
**

**You know the drill :)**


	4. McAbby Bond

**Ugh, so sorry for making you guys wait so long for an update! I suffered from a vicious attack of writers block...which has now thankfully been cured :D So, here's a nice long chapter to all of my patient readers...Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Loud snores echoed in the stillness of the squad room. Ziva was sound asleep in the midst of their paperwork, Tony next to her looking quite aggravated.

"Ziva…hey, Zee." Tony called to her, but unfortunately received no response.

"ZIVA!" He shouted irritably, loud enough for the several lingering people in the squad room to turn their heads. Yet still he obtained no answer.

"Hey!" He growled, roughly shaking her shoulder. Within seconds Ziva had leapt to her feet and had Tony in a more than slightly uncomfortable choker hold.

"Yes, Tony?" She replied, traces of sleep still barely detectable in her voice.

Tony gagged and Ziva released him.

"I was just gonna ask you if you could quiet down a bit." Tony whispered hoarsely, gently massaging his throat.

"I was sleeping, how much more quiet could I get?" She responded, appearing slightly bemused

"You snore. Loudly. Like really loudly. I'm surprised all of D.C isn't awake because of it. Don't you get complaints from your neighbors?" Tony inquired crossly, still rubbing his aching neck.

"Once. He woke me up at 3 a.m. I was not very happy."

"Ooooh. That must not have ended pretty." Tony replied with a knowing smirk.

"Let's just say, he moved out the next week."

Tony chuckled good-naturedly.

"Last time he ever messes with Ziva David. You are invincible."

"Was that a compliment, Tony?" Ziva countered mockingly.

"What? No. Never." Tony inserted quickly with a playful grin.

"So, what do you think? Should we let them out?" Ziva asked, turning her attention to the elevator.

Tony glanced uncertainly at the elevator. Then, simultaneously they raised their vibrant orange cones to the door.

"I don't hear anything." Ziva whispered to her partner.

"Yeah, me either." Tony replied, disappointment blatant in his tone.

"Do you think we should let them out?"

Tony looked deep in thought for a moment before turning his attention back to Ziva. She could see the impish glint in his eyes and instantly knew what was coming.

"Nah, lets let them stew overnight. They have a lot of problems to work out and we wouldn't want to cut their bonding time short, now would we?" He answered, grinning childishly at his resolution.

"Of course not." Ziva responded slyly.

"So what do you think, my favorite crazy ninja chick? Movies at my place?" Tony asked unable to keep the hopefulness out of his expression.

"You just called me a "crazy ninja chick" and you expect me to say yes?" Ziva snapped.

"I say it with love." Tony replied, flashing her a charming smile. She deflected it with a scoff.

"Fine. I will come. Under one condition." Ziva began mischievously.

"I'm listening."

"I get to pick the movie."

"Deal," Tony responded immediately without thinking. He regretted it instantly. "Just so long as it isn't-"

"_The hills are alive with the sound of mussssic_!" Ziva burst into song, causing the final dregs of their co-workers to glance worriedly over to them, clearly questioning their sanity.

"No, please Ziva. Anything but that. Please." Tony pleaded; dramatically dropping to his knees is mock despair.

Ziva shot him a very Ziva-ish smirk before turning on her heal and dancing to the elevator, still humming the horrid tune.

"I promise I'll never call you a crazy ninja chick again," He shouted after her.

"In fact I'll never call you anything beside your name. And I promise I will always be a complete gentleman to you and- and- I'll never annoy you again!" He added hopefully.

"Yeah right." Ziva snipped, poking her head out of the elevator, her voice full of laughter.

"I will get you back for this Zee-vah David. Mark my words." Tony muttered under his breath as he followed his partner.

* * *

Abby wrung her hands nervously as McGee stared patiently but expectantly at her. She had no idea where even to begin. And at the moment she had no intention of divulging any of her feelings to him but thought better of it. He deserved to know. And honestly, she would rather have her feelings out in the open then have them agonizingly eating her alive.

"I haven't been fair to you, McGee," She began, igniting the conversation that she hoped she would not later regret.

"How so?" McGee asked tolerantly, though obviously burning with curiosity.

Abby stopped for a moment, racking her brains for the right words.

"I'm holding you back." Was her decision of word choice.

"No, your not! Abs, why would you even think that?" McGee asked in surprise.

"Yes, I have Tim!" She fought back, wishing desperately that he would understand what she was getting at. "I'm holding something of yours that isn't mine to keep. And that's not fair to you."

"What are you holding?" McGee inquired. Then he felt the sudden stupidity of the question overwhelm him.

"Tim," Abby started, traces of annoyance in her voice. "I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that question."

McGee was silent, keenly awaiting her next sentence, though the growing apprehension in his stomach made him uneasy.

"McGee, I need you to do something for me," Abby asked seriously, looking directly into his eyes.

Her intense gaze made him anxious. He had never seen Abby this serious before…ever. That frightened him a bit. Only something that she held very dearly to heart could unsettle her like this.

"Of course, Abs." McGee replied, searching her eyes for any hint of what she was going to ask of him.

"Timothy, I need you to let me go."

He felt like she had just dumped a bucket of ice down his back. It must have showed in his face for Abby plowed on before he could respond.

"I can never be what you want or need. You deserve so much better. It's not right for me to be holding on to your heart when it's never been mine to keep. So-so here, open your hand," Abby commanded, tears glistening in her eyes.

Tim numbly obeyed. Abby placed her hand over his open one, depositing his imaginary heart into his palm.

"Now, give this to the girl you will love forever and who will give you everything you need. She's gonna be the luckiest woman alive." Abby murmured thickly, now turning her head away from him to hide her tears.

Tim stared, dumfounded at his empty palm. His throat tightened suddenly as he glanced over at Abby's trembling form.

"Abby," His voice broke. He attempted it again.

"Abby,"

She wouldn't even look at him.

"Abigail Sciuto, look at me!" He almost shouted, anger mixing with panic rising in him like a hot air balloon.

Abby's head snapped up in surprise.

"The only person I have ever loved is sitting on a disgusting floor trapped in an elevator with me," Tim said almost forcefully. "And do you know how I know I love her?"

"How?" Abby murmured.

"Because I would spend the rest of my life stuck in an elevator with her. And enjoy it. And I don't care if you don't see it or don't believe that I love you, because I know that I do. And I am _never_ going to stop. And I don't care if you don't love me in return, but no matter what this is always going to be yours," He ranted spiritedly, thrusting the imaginary heart back at her.

"And if I have to wait forever for you to realize that you're my only one, then so be it. I've gone 8 years. I can last a little longer." His last remarks came out gently.

Abby was utterly caught off guard by his sudden feistiness, but she found it so adorable she let out a giggle despite the seriousness of the moment. Tim's face reluctantly broke into a smile.

"Tim, we can't do this." Abby said suddenly, the care-freeness of the moment evaporating.

"Why, Abby? Why can't we do this? You know I would never hurt you, Abby. I'll take care of you. I promise,"

"I know you would,"

"Then what are you afraid of?" Tim almost pleaded, begging for an answer to his age-old question.

"I'm- I'm afraid of losing this." Abby unwillingly revealed, gesturing to the space between them.

"This?" Tim repeated, looking at the empty space in confusion.

"This, Tim! Our bond. You know, our geek speak, our hugs, the way you can always tell when I'm upset. They way we can always read each other's thoughts. Our McAbby bond."

"Our McAbby bond?" Tim responded questionably to the nickname.

"Yeah."

Tim smiled.

"I think that's a McNickname I could get used to. But Abby, don't you see? We don't have this McAbby bond anymore." Tim said sadly.

Abby flinched at the words though she knew they were true.

"Why don't we?" Abby asked brokenly.

"Because, Abs. We need more. We both need more. Abby if we got together again, it wouldn't destroy our McAbby bond. It will only make it stronger." Tim reasoned softly.

"You think so?" Abby wondered, searching his dark teal eyes for an answer.

"I know so." Tim replied confidently, reaching over to gently stroke her cheek.

A huge smile broke across Abby's face illuminating the dark room. McGee scooted closer to her and she immediately cuddled up to his chest.

"But McGee?" Abby asked a few moments later as they were both falling into sleep.

"Yeah?" Tim replied groggily.

"Can we take it slow?" Abby asked tentatively.

McGee grinned.

"As slow as a tortoise." He replied.

Abby's head popped up suddenly at his response.

"But tortoises can go really, really, fast!" Abby said worriedly.

"Hmm…ok as slow as a really old, ancient tortoise with arthritis," Tim decided, his eyelids closing in drowsiness.

"I don't think tortoises can get arthritis." Abby whispered a moment later.

McGee chuckled lightly.

"McGee?" came Abby's voice again, dragging Tim away from his slumber once more.

"Yeah, Abs?"

"I'm glad we got stuck in an elevator."

McGee grinned contentedly, and leaned down to tenderly kissed her forehead.

"Me too, Abby. Me too."

* * *

**No, this is not the end. Their is still yet another chapter! But do tell me how I did on this chapter...I was worried that I didn't keep them in character well enough so do tell me your opinions! I hate it when people write characters out of character so I try my best to keep them in character...but in case I didn't please tell me how I can change that! Thank you guys! Love you all :D**


	5. Revenge is Sweet

**I have no words...you all must hate my guts, and I do not blame you. I could come up with a million excuses but that would only make things worse. Hopefully this finale chapter of my tale will pacify your anger...?**

* * *

Tony walked ever so cautiously into work the next morning, the slightest of sounds making him jump. Ziva followed quietly in suit.

"Come on Tony, its morning you have to let them out now." Ziva told him firmly, a wicked glint sparkling in her dark eyes.

"I know, I know, don't rush me!" Tony retorted agitatedly as he reached his desk. "I'm just a little scared, that's all."

"Scared?" Ziva scoffed, "What is there possibly to be scared of? After all," she continued with a devious grin, "You only locked them together in an elevator for a whole day and night. Why would that ever make them even slightly irritated?"

"Ugh, what was I thinking?" Tony groaned remorsefully, "Abby's gonna hurt me isn't she?"

"Hurt you?" Ziva replied with an amused laugh, "Tony they _both_ are going to _kill _you!"

"But," she added swiftly, "The longer you make them stay in there the angrier they'll get."

"Fine! I'll let them out." Tony ended it with a moan.

"I shall wait and watch. Good luck." Ziva said with a wink.

And with that, Tony disappeared.

McGee jolted awake at the rumbling of the elevator coming to life. It took him a moment to process what was happening but when he did-

"Abs! Abs! Wake up! The elevator's starting!" McGee said excitedly, shaking Abby to wake her.

Abby groaned and her eyelids opened. Then her ears perked up at the noise.

"McGee, we're getting out!" She squealed, staggering to her feet.

They both were eagerly up by the time the elevator doors opened, revealing a smirking Ziva who had a reluctant and terrified looking Tony by the elbow.

"Good morning Tony." Abby said in an eerily calm manner.

McGee took this as a sign not to tear Tony's head off but to play it cool for clearly Abby was formulating a plan of revenge. He could see it in her mischievous jade eyes. As could Tony who was now looking even more frightened than ever.

"Morning Ziva." McGee said cheerfully to the startled Israeli.

"Uh, morning you two…did you guys, uh, sleep well?" Tony asked guardedly, surveying them carefully.

"Yes, yes we did." Abby replied sweetly…though there were lethal undertones to her voice.

"Well, that is good." Ziva responded cautiously. There was a still silence following her remark.

"Well, McGee, we should head down to my lab. I want to run some stuff by you, and then," She stopped and looked meaningfully at Tony and Ziva, "I want you two to meet us down there in 15 minutes, ok?"

They nodded their heads disconsolately, acknowledging their fate.

_15 minutes later…_

Ziva and Tony walked cautiously into Abby's silent lab. The lack of music made the resounding sound of their punishment even more threatening. Abby and McGee were standing side-by-side wearing deceitful grins on their faces as their victims approached them.

"We just wanted to say," McGee began in a low, intimidating voice.

"How happy we are that you guys locked us together in that elevator!" Abby finished cheerfully.

Ziva and Tony shared quizzical glances.

"That's all," Abby stated quickly before they could answer, "You can go now."

"Uh, you sure that's it?" Tony asked uncertainly.

"Oh, we're sure," Abby clarified happily. "Now, out of my lab. I have work to do!"

Tony and Ziva walked slowly out of the lab as if a bomb were to explode if they stepped in the wrong place. McGee, they noted, was following them.

"You coming up, McCreeper?" Tony asked as him and Ziva entered the elevator.

"Nah, I got some things to do," McGee replied rather quickly, and walked speedily away.

The elevator doors were already closed when Tony and Ziva put the mysterious puzzle pieces together, but it was too late.

"They wouldn't," Tony said with artificial assurance.

But it was at that precise moment that the elevator jolted to a halt.

"I. Am going. To _kill_ them!" Ziva snarled viciously.

"Well, Ziva," Tony said with an evil grin, "Looks like we're gonna have a lot of time to kill, and I've got a whole lotta stories of been meaning to tell you."

Ziva considered putting a gun to her head as they both settled down on the elevator floor.

Abby was sitting comfortably against the elevator doors an open pizza box in front of her when McGee came strutting towards her, a satisfied smile on his face.

"It worked, I take it?"

"Yes, it did," He replied proudly.

Several loud shouts were heard from the elevator putting meaning to his words.

"Come and enjoy the show." Abby said impishly, patting the floor next to her.

"Gladly," McGee said with a grin.

A granted her a quick kiss on the cheek before taking a slice of pizza. And so there they sat, hand in hand, listening to the effects of being stuck together in an elevator work its magic on their coworkers…just as it had done with them. And maybe they'd do it again sometime. After all, it was hard to run out of ideas of things to do when stuck in an elevator when you're with your best friend.

* * *

**So...what do ya think? Tiva sequel? Haha kidding :) I would but...i suck at writing Tiva! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this!** **The only reason this took so long is cuz I was working hard on my Harry Potter fics...which you can check out of your a fan :) I just have troubles juggling 2 fandoms at once, lol. Thank you guys for sticking with me on this till the end!**


End file.
